11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jinsho
Welcome Hi, welcome to 11eyes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Venom00 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Venom00 (Talk) 21:14, December 3, 2010 Hello Hi. Glad to see you finally joined up. You are right, there are definitely a lot of wrong information on the site, mostly in Hollow Mirror Field. But I only have the Chinese version of the game (which I can't read at all) and my Japanese is at beginner's level, so yeah, I could only get about 30% the content of the HMF and made a lot of mistakes up here. It's a good thing that you passed by, fixing up the mistakes. There is a lot of missing info on this wiki, so I'm counting on you to help me with this and hopefully, we can get more editors after Resona Forma is out. P.S: oh and by the way, I didn't start up this wiki. I only take the admin seat since the wiki was abandoned for months since it's creation (too wasteful for such a good game) Thank you for the heads-up Thanks for the head-up about Sebastianus. It's true that the parts about Kane and Liselotte's Reality Marble are a little confusing. In case you want to check it out for yourself, do you want me to give you Mediafire links? They're still working up to date. Have fun Here you go: http://www.mediafire.com/?sharekey=b348fc9468856fa40c814df2efeadc50637f1c30dd45e328e91dc00c2f906379 After you've completed downloading, due to Winrar extension, some files tend to be broken. But fear not, the uploader had already made Recovery Records, so simply [CRC ---> Tools ---> Repair] to repair broken parts. Have fun. Let's see Well, it might have something to do with regional difference. VNSharing is in my country's domain so I access it everyday quite easily. And about the game, I'm not too sure about which system since I installed quite a bunch of language in my PC. But I guess it's Traditional Chinese, the same language in the game. Well... Sorry, I really don't know what to do from that point onward. When I installed the game, it just run normally with Traditional Chinese text. I also didn't run the Reg file since it crash at once whenever I try to click it. Now that's something new Well, to tell you the truth I didn't see any key requirement when I play the game (and neither did a friend of mine). Have you try the file "11eyesunReg"? There was something like a key generator there. Songs Songs such as Lunatic Tears and Endless Tears have already had their lyric translations so the only thing left for those pages are a short summary for each (unless you also want to fix some errors in the translation, of course). As for Resona Forma's songs, in case you are having trouble in looking for the albums, I have them all right here OP album: http://www.mediafire.com/?4kx9l97maxd64cz ED album: http://www.mediafire.com/?vhfkc9pfo443iuv P.S: oh btw, don't forget to put four "~" at the end of your message next time. Venom00 05:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Michele Maximilien Hmm that's interesting.... I'll be sure to keep an eye on that one. By the way, have you been able to access the game? For some reason, after a full PC reinstalling, I encountered this problem, too. Venom00 13:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crack Well I did do that. And the file I download is the reason I had to reinstall my machine in the first place. Perhaps I'll have to look for another source. And about that gallery.... Don't tell me those were the inspiration of the Larvaes. Venom00 02:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So that's why... Wow.... No wonder the art style is exactly the same. Venom00 05:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Typo is not the only thing That Chinese version got tons of bugs. Low frame rate, sound not at maximum quality, CG not loading (Shione's route is an example), sprite animation errors and some other that I didn't notice. Although I'm happy that I was able to get my hands on the opening movie, it's frustrating to play such an incomplete port with so many bugs. Venom00 14:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Phantasmagoria It seems we reached the same conclusion. I did suspect that Red Night was the result of both Liz's Phantasmagoria and Georgius' Contract of the Rainbow, but found it hard to be put to words so I put aside for a while. And... what? There's a battle in London? Venom00 05:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fighting a dragon in London? Lass sure like picking weird places. And here I thought they'd stick to the story of Saint George and the Dragon and make the battle occur in Sylbia. Venom00 13:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of new information I rechecked the part about the dragon before. I modified it into 'Georgius being cursed' rather than 'Georgius sealing the dragon'. About the crystal part.... So that's why. I have been wondering why there was a crystal in that battle, so thanks for clearing that up. Btw, it seems I'm getting more and more information ever since you started editing. Venom00 15:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Offer I see. So I've been misunderstanding Kanae's reality marble a little; it's going to take a while to fix things up. I've always wanted to ask you this: since you can understand both Japanese and Chinese, do you mind joining Thule Society Translation? That group is currently working on translating Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl and they intend to translate Hollow Mirror Field and Resona Forma in the future, too. However, right now, they're kinda shorthanded and also at a loss since there is no Chinese translator to help when it's HMF's turn. So I wonder if you can join the group and give them a hand. P.S: can you tell me the meaning of 'Resona Forma'? (In the new promotion video of RS, Takahisa said that 'Resona' is 'shoume' and 'Forma' is 'shiki'). Venom00 16:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright I see. Then I'll hold off letting TS Trans know for now and wait until summer comes. Venom00 06:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:About the translation group In fact, there is no Chinese translator in the group (yep, pretty dire if they're adding HMF to the list of translating). I heard that recently someone in the group managed to get his hands on the PSP version, but since they are using the Chinese version as the basis system, a lot of troublesome stuff will occur if they try to use the JP script on such a bugged system. Of course, TS Trans is still working on SDAG, at the part where Misuzu appears, so for now HMF is not really important; but they can always use an extra hand. And about RS... yes, I can see very well the 'PERSONA!' part (no way it's a Lass official's idea). Venom00 13:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) If that's the case Then 'Hell Fall' and (maybe) 'VoidStone' will need a little modification. TS Trans is working really hard on translating the game. From the viewpoint of another visual novel reader, I think that they also want to justify how 11eyes is not a failure like how the anime turned out to be (it completely trashed my hope of HMF getting an anime); although I have to reconsider about the result. Their translated sentences are sometimes a little awkward and don't keep much of the feel of the original sentences, so I guess after translating is done, there is going to be a big recheck until the full patch can come out. Venom00 05:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I also hope that we will see Kanae and the rest of Thule in RS. That is... if Lass is going to cover the story of Liz gathering members for Thule, of course. Venom00 05:01, February 9, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't sound too good I was hoping that Lass would go with the flow and plan for more 11eyes sequel. If I recall correctly, 11eyes was a pretty good comeback of Lass so it'd be a waste to just end the story right there. A combination of SDAG and HMF would pretty much make 11eyes a perfect game both in action and drama. Oh well, I guess it depends on how much RS can cover. Venom00 10:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL No wonder why I saw that name weird and familiar. Must have seen it in my history textbook. P.S: btw are you currently free? If you are, I think I'm needing someone to translate Juujika ni Sasagu Shichijuusou. Venom00 04:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Translating lyrics I'll take care of organizing the lyrics. In worst case scenario, I'll just have to dump it to TS. Venom00 11:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics Yep, that's it for now. Thanks for your hard work. Btw, if there is something you want to add or edit, I'd recommend Chiara's page first. In its current state, it's only a stub so I think some more information is better. Venom00 04:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) And so do we... Seems like they're going for an update-rush. Btw, although a little late but... O tanjō-bi omedetō gozaimasu! (I didn't spell it wrong, did I?) Venom00 04:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) SUP ello! I saw you in Venoms talkpage.... I kinda interested to talk to you if you have an IM Add me: MSN: d.fallengod@gmail.com YM: d_fallen_god AIM: fallengodpsp Email: d.fallengod@gmail.com I'm the admin of Thule Society Translation visit the site if you have time: tst.wolfram-shadow.com Got it I'll make a quick edit. Also, can you find the correct kanji (or katakana) of the Od and Mirror Maze in CrossOver? Venom00 15:03, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops... Sorry, must have slipped my mind, I'll fix that. Btw, can you check Kukuri (alternate Kukuri)'s age? The Kukuri in Kakeru's world is born in 1982, but since a lot ivolving time-and-space stuff happened to the other, I can't be sure whether she is born in 1992 or not. Venom00 05:01, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I see... That is indeed fortunate. Venom00 06:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait!!! Where where where!!!??? How can someone uploaded it so quick!!??? O_O! Venom00 18:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright I found the site. Thanks. Venom00 04:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh great... Why does bad luck always come in the last minute... Venom00 09:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Same over here Let's see how this works... Venom00 20:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way How did Sophia read the kanji of the God's Name Tablet? I didn't catch that really well. Venom00 21:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Agreed I'm getting a chill down my spine whenever Johanna starts talking. Btw, which route are you going for first? I'm going for Lisette's. Venom00 06:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Figured as much Although I'm happy that I got the game, I'm still a little disappointed at some rushed parts (Misao and Sebastianus' sprites for example). Venom00 05:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I won't complain about the plot or the character. 11eyes is really a leap compare to its predecessor 3days. It's always full of surprises and the excitement it has is flawless. The only thing I'm not satisfied is how they made the fan disk in a rush, resulting in some not very well drawn CGs and sprites. It made the game somewhat lacks consistency... Venom00 07:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I think... I'll double check on Samson. And holy... that's one fricking cameo. 3days' setting was in 1985, right? Venom00 04:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That's a lot of new info I've replayed the Michele Maximilien scene. Indeed, he didn't mention about the Tablet. For now, can you give me the original kanji of the remaining fragments (not the supposedly forever-kept-hidden fragments) and their translation? Also, I think I'll leave the plot for the Punishment Squad's members to you. I didn't really get the part of 'a few months before the battle' (especially Sebastianus and Elaine's part) so I couldn't write down the plot. Venom00 15:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Which reminds me... It seems Sister Maria in Lisette's story is also voiced by the same seiyuu of Johanna. It's just a coincidence, isn't it? Venom00 05:52, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay... So the cast of Festa!! makes a reappearance... what a fan disc. Venom00 07:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I haven't played Shiori's route yet (currently on Takahisa's route), but I pretty much guessed about Shiori and Agatha's relationship. I didn't know that they were competing for Margarita's position though. I always thought that they were candidates for Georgius' position (sounds a little impossible, right?). Venom00 09:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see Actually, I'm not even sure that there should be a topic solely for one spell (Contract of the Rainbow is an exception since its role is quite important)... but oh well, I'll consider that later. Btw, is the plot twist you mentioned the Sophia-betrayal-like scene? Venom00 05:45, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Go on Combining spoiling and playing until the end has always been my way. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to understand complicated sentences.Venom00 07:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep Too interesting to expect. I'll try to read through Shiori's route... after finishing Takahisa's (now I know why Key is famous for making masterpieces) Venom00 05:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) In fact They've already break their own rule a bit in Little Busters. But of course, the core was still the same, so I also hope that Rewrite would show something new (that antagonist-looking guy sure looks like Walter) Venom00 10:50, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Is that the spell Misao defended Georgius from? Venom00 14:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Needing a little help... この言葉を胸に『赤い夜』を駆け抜け、 強大な敵へ立ち向かった７人の少年少女たち。 In terms of meaning, are these meant to be joined as one sentence... or they are two separate sentences? Venom00 19:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) They're the sentences shown in the OP of Resona Forma. I don't think I get the translation (by TS Trans) quite right, so I think I'll need you to translate it again. Venom00 06:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I see.... But I'm a little curious. I thought that the second sentence had "Kakeru" in it. Venom00 13:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What about the remaining sentences in the video? Venom00 11:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) You forgot the last two sentences near the end of the video. Venom00 00:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... but Now I think TS Trans needs you for real this time (so be sure to help them when you finally have the time). Their grammar is all over the place... Venom00 02:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh that early? Contact d_fallen_god directly on TS Trans' forum by that time and he will assign you some scripts to attend to. Venom00 14:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) INFO YOH! WASSUP! IT ME D_fallen_god I found this: 友と明日のために――― その言葉と想いを胸に『赤い夜』を駆け抜け、 『黒い月』の下で強大な敵へ立ち向かった７人の少年少女たち。 as I translate it: For our friends and for tomorrow. Those are the words and desire in their chest as they run through the red night. Under the black moon lies a powerful opponent to face by 7 persons consist of boys and girls. then in the video: 友と明日のために――― この言葉を胸に『赤い夜』を駆け抜け、 強大な敵へ立ち向かった７人の少年少女たち。 彼らの過去、そして未来とは― as I translate it: For our friends and for tomorrow. These were the words in their chest as they run through the red night. a powerful opponent to face by 7 person consist of boys and girls. those were the old\bygone days, and then\now the future.... Note: I'm not quite really good with translating in japanese, but this is how I can define it in english.... I mess up with the "駆け抜け" part lol.....I read the talk with venom..... so thats it..... I just want to give info..... :D D fallen god 03:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) AH THENX :D tnx!! that was very helpful......I learn about what you said..... ^_^ anyway Venom says your really a great help for us..... my email: d.fallen.god@gmail.com whats yours? I hope I can contact you..... D fallen god 03:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) HEHE I never expected your are Chisho LoL... XD anyway I send you a mail today and make sure to log-in on the forum ok..... D fallen god 05:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Crom Cruach The pre-Red Night info of Crom Cruach is wrong, also 11eyes SDAG Cruach Concept1 is also wrong, that's pic isn't Crom Cruach, the creatures are just other variants of Larvaes. Jishou 03:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yoh Jinsho how are its been a while.... what are you doing right now? how are you?? D fallen god 08:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god Wow Lass is working on the next project already? That's really good news to hear. And hey, haven't seen you around for a while. Venom00 08:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That's... ... really interesting. From what I can imagine, it may or may not have something to do with 11eyes verse in a slightly ambiguous way. Even 3days was only a 'spiritual' sequel instead of a direct one (since the ending was a resetting end) and no one knows which ending of Resona Forma is the most canon (although heavily implied to be Shiori's, I believe) at all. Venom00 00:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) lol That's one way to press for an answer. Venom00 15:43, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It's ...really interesting. Really. A lot of information could be added as trivia. Regarding Johanna stuff, I've figured as much. In the complete artwork book, her previous designs look nothing like the current one (which raised the question as how she was like during development stage). Btw, do you think the real name of her seiyuu is Orikasa Ai (because most of seiyuu name given in RF were only aliases)? I've been watching C³ recently and noticed that one character has the kind of voice identical to that of Johanna. I could have been wrong though (Kayneth in Fate/Zero has the same voice as of the seiyuu of Odin in fortissimo, but the listed names were different) Venom00 14:03, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Lass is really into revealing information to fans, aren't they? I guess that means they put an end to the series and the amount of reference to 11eyes in the next project is gonna be next to none. Were there anyone asking about the remaining members of Thule? Venom00 17:44, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Even Key couldn't resist adding some magical elements into their games. Lass would be crazy not to do the same... Venom00 09:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow just look at that... Improved background coloring. Awesome. Character designs are much better, too. The main theme seems to be less as colorful as in 11eyes so I guess tragic level might go as far as 3days, huh? Venom00 04:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah great ...more unfamiliar topics for me. Well at least the Garden of Eden isn't that unfamiliar, but I know very little of it. More research to do beforehand then. And given that all information are true, this new VN will have Steins;Gate's mind-raping text, Rewrite's half-schoolday half-battle story and 3days' tragedy exhibition... How great is that...? Venom00 18:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You've read it? I didn't know that you could read Vietnamese... You're not gonna tell me that you're one, are you? And wait, BIOLOGICAL sister? Does that mean there's gonna be a Yosuga no Sora-like route? O_o Venom00 19:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) You really forgot to mention that *lol* Man I should have noticed earlier. This is a goddamn good plot twist *lol* Venom00 09:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) According to sabino, the incantation of Azi Dahaka is something like 'O king of kings, even the king of laws cannot escape the breath of new generations', which didn't make any sense to me (in my opinion, at least the position of object and subject has to be switched to really mean something). Well since he couldn't read Chinese and had to rely on the voice clip, that was everything he could do. Venom00 11:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Well let's see perhaps using half-ass translations didn't really give me explicit translations after all. I did know about Johanna's er... "obsession" was the word I though of before... Although I tend to think that she's a character who prefers to stay cool and do everything at her own pace without changing the goal in the slightest bit. Didn't know about the spells, though. And surely characters chanting it in Latin (or whatever language it was) wasn't really helpful to recognize it. Well, actually I noticed that the spell was quite similar to a prayer, but didn't want to bet on that small possibility. Didn't know about Misao's ultimate technique though. That part was precisely the only stuff I couldn't get anything from head to tail with all the text that appeared. But does that mean Misao also has a reality marble too? Well I don't know how to state it. But what I want to confirm is does that mean everyone has a reality marble but only someone who can project it into reality is counted as being able to use it or only a few people who actually has one? lololololololol Bible = kungfu manuscript? Even real Jesus wouldn't have thought of that. Venom00 08:27, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks you Jishou, for this long explanation. That's helped me a lot. Johanna loves Jesus ? Aw. A bit weird EveFall 09:49, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I have forgotten it. But so, does it mean in the scene where she talked to Hieronymus, this latter already knew her true identity? EveFall 12:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) And that makes the magic element in the world of 11eyes much easier to understand, that is if I'm not saying that science may be able to explain it. I still wonder, though. What did Lass say about Fu Manchu's origin? It really caught my attention that he did draw an analogy between Lieselotte and Johanna. He couldn't be some mere dark mage, could he? Venom00 16:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Apparently there is a bit people who know about Johanna's true identity. (excepted Sophia) But just for know, when does she have this discussion with Hieronymus and in which part ? EveFall 20:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks you Jishou EveFall 06:26, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It seems I was really close to guessing the true nature of the Voidstone. I got it backwards, though. In my mind, it is Lisette's soul that has been infused within the stone, not the stone infused within her soul. This is probably why I still had some doubts about how exactly Kakeru defeated Lieselotte. But now since I've got the answer, everything seems logical. So it wasn't only the Eye that brought Red Night to and end. Both the Eye and the stone are needed. Well... since the Eye of Aeon can realize the bearer's desired future, I bet there was no way that Lieselotte wouldn't yield to Verard... It's still much better than how the anime nerfed her though. Fu Manchu's case is quite interesting... and typical of Lass too. I guess the reason that it didn't make it into the final product was because the way it happened was too similar to how Lisette became Lieselotte... Which reminds me, what exactly happened to Lieselotte in the If Story? I wasn't able to get a clear understanding of it. Venom00 11:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Let's see I said that both the Eye and the Stone were needed because both bearers thought toward the same result. As you've said, the stone was merged with Lieselotte's soul, so if she actually truly wanted to be killed (not die but be killed), she would just have to yield. But the very first thing that the ending of SDAG depicted was that the Eye of Aeon had realized Kakeru's desired future, in which Lieselotte would rest in peace. It means that the only way for Kakeru to have succeeded was to realize the single future where the stone/soul was weak enough so that it could be destroyed (supported by the fact that the theory of unlimited possibilities existed). If such a future didn't exist, Kakeru wouldn't have won. It might seems weird because Lieselotte failed to kill herself countless times in the past, but that could have been due to the fact that the stone was infused with her soul the moment her hatred was burning most fiercely, which made her true wish revenge instead of dying (very similar to the way Kakeru had to truly wish the Eye to act according to his own will). The stone gave Lieselotte immortality, so it's also the only way to give her death, and the Eye is an implementing element that enable Lieselotte to achieve it. It's like needing the right key for the right lock (lol if it accidentally sounds like sexual innuendo). Um... I thought there was only kanji instead of katakana in Lieselotte's CrossVision section in SDAG? Well it's true that I rarely verify information, but I still select them to make an update. In fact, what I ever updated on the site was all that I had suspicions from the beginning and just needed someone else to agree with; there were some that I found it hard to express into words too so couldn't update sooner. Of course speculations from implications (like Johanna's love for Jesus) will need more time, and if I ever decide to update, that kind of info would only go to so far was the Trivia section. Basically, it's safe. This wiki is fan-made from the very beginning, so no one would expect it to be accurate in every single thing, only expect it to be updated gradually. Venom00 03:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Oops I forgot The fact that I left Casus Puteus as incomplete is because the spell was intended to crash down, not just hovering there for decoration purpose. It's only considered complete if it's already fulfilled its purpose (like if you connect a cable but don't give your customer the internet network, that won't be counted as complete). I understand that the spell has reached eh... maturity?... but it was stopped before crashing down anyway. And I agree that the anime is stupid. It's like nerfing her character down to the level where she's nothing but a mass of power, all at the same time buffing her strength up to the level that the characters couldn't even touch her. And one more thing, did anyone on BBS actually asked for the official Western names? Like Lisette's last name. It was written as Wiltord in one of the posters but Kukuri was written as Kikuri so I can't hardly think that Lass wouldn't make type twice in a same poster. Venom00 04:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Not really. I only know that Fu Manchu is a popular character in Asiatic culture, but that's all I know. Thanks you for the site, Jishou EveFall 06:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Urg... I really wonder if I should update the Western names... They're all messed up but somehow I don't think that would be a good idea. I didn't get what Johanna talked to Hieronymus about either. It's too fragmentary. About the fifth game, really just wanna know something about the protag. I'm currently in Hanoi. Venom00 06:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Wow Never would have thought that the protag is still under development. I thought he's supposed to be first priority. Guess I was wrong. Maybe it's just my habit that I would create the protag first, but for eroge, it's the girls first. Venom00 12:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) lol Makes sense. No girls = no H. No H = no eroge. Simple logic always leads to the truth. lol Venom00 18:18, January 31, 2012 (UTC) By the way In crossover, I saw that Shu and Mio used Kaori and Shione during the battle against Kanae. Can you explain to me what are their roles as magical circuits ? Does it mean that simple human can use the modern magic or a modern mage can use the magic with something like their feelings ? EveFall 20:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I think I better understood now. Thanks you, Jishou. But do you know if Kanae dies after ? Because she is taken by Golvas and she was still alive, but very injured by the battle. EveFall 06:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay It's a bit stupid that Lass let her like that without a true ending. They should have showed more about the others members of Thule (beside her, Sophia and Fu Manchu). By the way, if you have played the game, how will 3days end ? I just want to know if Walter dies or not at the ending. EveFall 17:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well I just played to 11eyes original (then again, I had some troubles to translate, so that's why I ask). However, according to you and Venom00, the game Resona Forma (I don't know if it's the same for Crossover) isn't completed, is it? EveFall 06:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I would be interested. Thanks ! But according to your dialogue with Venom00, Resona forma's texts were too fragmentaries, weren't it ? Apparently, it's because of that he had troubles to translate it. EveFall 15:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay I understand. Johanna seems to be a very difficult character. But I suppose that some of routes, as Takahisa's or Lisette's, or even the apostles's are easier to understand, aren't it? Shiori's route seems to be the most difficult because of Johanna. By the way, have you done all of the routes? Can you tell me briefly about Yuka and Kukuri's ? EveFall 21:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay In fact, some of routes are very annoying and are nothing to do with the original game, apparently. It's a bit stupid to do something like that just for the fanservices, but I think that Lass wanted to do something with the main protagonists, didn't it? I will send my email soon. EveFall 08:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) In Misuzu's route, I wondered : Kakeru and Misuzu fought against another creature like a larvae. What is this? Does it a Liselotte's creature, or something else? EveFall 17:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I think I've found something After rereading the Before Story, it seems there were 3 spells that Georgius used to stop Lieselotte. In order, first is La Casa de Dios to stop the moon, then Astral Temple to make the altar and finally Arcus Pactum to nerf Lieselotte. From how Lieselotte's arm got blown of for touching the barrier of Astral Temple, I somehow get the feeling that it partly played a role in separating Red Night from the real world. I haven't checked the spell's description again but I think its power came from the fact that the barrier separate the huge mass of Larvae that was Lieselotte from the outside world, so when Arcus Pactum struck, it kinda separated the altar, too. So, any thoughts? Venom00 20:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah Yes, I understand of what CG you're speaking. So, Misuzu's route (with maybe Shiori's) is the only one of after stories who had a battle in the end. But, about the swords, I have a question: does Yasutsuna is really the most powerful of all the swords (all of the seven swords included) or is it one of swords that Misao took (Raikiri and Onikiri)? I asked that because since she took only two swords with her, this swords must be really powerful, aren't they? EveFall 10:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Wait a sec Does that mean Astral Temple is the second step of La Casa de Dios? I've checked the Bioshock: Infinite vid of Ken Levine explaining about the Tears too. I can see some resemblance, but doesn't that mean the spell's main function is messing with time axis more than space instead of space axis more than time? Venom00 11:09, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll reread the scenes again. You might need to enlighten me later, though... Venom00 14:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Arigato. Jishou. I saw anime, and I saw the effect of the sword on Misuzu. But since the anime was badly adapted, I wasn't so sure of the sword's effect in the game, because there were so many things incomprehensibles in the anime. EveFall 10:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well what do you know I reread the talk of Johanna and Hieronymus... First scene. Hmm okay... Second scene. *pokerface* WTF????? I picked up some theories and guessed a few other bits by applying the theories to the If Story and how Arcus Pactum seemed to work. I understand it a little better, but just as you've said, you need quite some knowledge to put it into words. Also, I dunno if I get this right but according to Hieronymus, Arcus Pactum does not separate Lieselotte's soul into separate worlds, but rather breaks it apart and the shock send the pieces into the future (this is why I talked about it messing with the time axis before). And three months later (according to Red Night time), the world law kicks in and drags the pieces back to the correct time co-ordinate, thus SDAG. It's just what I deduced though. I think I really need some confirmation. Venom00 13:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah crap I really didn't zoom up the picture to see, so I totally forgot about it. Now that I got a better look, it's nowhere as badass as Crom Cruach. And about the nasty attack, you mean the one when it releases black smoke that eats people alive? Yep. totally forgot about that one too. If you ask me about H.P. Lovecraft, I actually was next to oblivious until you even told me about the name. Venom00 09:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me or it's the same image that was used to explain about the Reality Marble in the Nasuverse (on Type-Moon wiki)? Regarding Johanna, in her second conversation with Hieronymus, I remembered that she said she was a necessary piece that would always exist, no matter in what realities, right? Wouldn't that mean it's breaking the fourth wall (because Mary of Magdalene is a real person)? On a side note, I need you to check the poem in the If Story page for me. There are some parts that I had to take a guess so I'm not very sure about it. Venom00 09:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh no wonder I can't grasp the idea. I don't know anything about quantum physics since it's not included in my learning program (I'm in the D specialized category, not A). And about the kekkai, do you mean the koyuu has a different kana? Venom00 11:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) *pokerface* Now I'm actually at a loss whether I understand it or not. Hands down for Yukiko's chosen slogan. Venom00 03:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Understood that part since the sentences were quite easy. So the second part is the key. Venom00 13:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Now I find it strange that I didn't notice such a simple view sooner. In the prologue, there was a hint about this too. When Johanna asked Sophia what made an individual, the answer much summarized this point of view. It's all a matter of perspective. Venom00 12:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know anything about college level physics since I study business, but I still can understand it. Maybe it's because I've known of the Schrodinger experiment beforehand. But isn't the prologue of RF contains a little hint about how Johanna views the world? If I remember correctly, Sophia answered her that there was an individual because there was another observer to acknowledge that existence, and through different eyes, that existence would be different. And then (dunno if this one was there) Johanna said that she agreed with the point (by saying that 'Sophia is really smart today'), but also stated that it didn't mean one's existence was dependent on another because it would always exist in the first place. Venom00 10:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) There is a part of the conversation that Johanna asked 'What makes an individual? Shape? Or the soul?' or something along those lines. Then Sophia said that it's the through the perception of others. It's even before the part about multi-world, I think. I forgot how the conversation drifted toward that but I'm sure there were those lines in the conversation. Venom00 09:46, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually I'm not sure. But she said that she would definitely exist in every single possibility. Interpreting this in the object-observer sense, I guess she's some Monad that can be seen no matter whichever angle the observer is looking at... Still doesn't give me any hint. Venom00 03:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Damn I should have noticed that earlier. Johanna even stated that she was a phenomenon herself. Must've slip that one... So basically put, Johanna and Michel are the two most imba characters in 11eyes, huh? Venom00 11:24, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't tell me it's that henomenon rejection stuff like in Bleach... By the way why 2.5? Venom00 00:41, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Speaking of convincing God to believe that the phenomenon is unnecessary, isn't that the same as convincing the world to reject the phenomenon? If no one in the world believes in Christianity, which is the closest as you can get to not believing in Johanna's ideals, wouldn't that be poisonous to her? Well, may be not, since the relationship between humans and God is not so clear to me. Venom00 11:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense although a little bit unfair for other characters since Johanna works for personal purpose... Well maybe no one is so kind to not work for personal purpose... so I guess leaving her imba without a single nerfing is fine. Speaking of which, what is the actual power of the Emerald Tablet again? Venom00 11:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Actually I've realized Lisette/Lieselotte case. They're practically the same person, but their situation is a little awkward to put into words so I just leave it as different personalities (hell, it's a damn good word play). You can see Lisette's reaction whenever she regained Lieselotte's memories. She didn't turn back evil immediately. This brings back the question of what makes a personality, and when Lisette/Lieselotte soul, which has her personality in it, is scattered in so many pieces, it'd be a pain in the ass to explain all the details (it's not like there are many readers who can understand the true info anyway). I'll find a way to put the real detail in later, but that'll need some good checking. And... doesn't that mean sister Maria existed because Johanna wanted to change the past? Or she just wanted to mess around with the time of the crusade? Venom00 07:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I wonder why I couldn't just put it like that when I always knew about it... Maybe I'll have to think about whether to merge the pages up later. Venom00 16:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to ask but what exactly are the SS Stories? I know that Lass had kept contact with fans to write those ones, but are they canon? Or all of them are just like the Pink Night...? Venom00 18:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh hey It's been a while. I'm having my hands full with business too, so wiki activity is totally down recently. I'm totally woa for 5th style too. Sana is my waifu, that's for sure (unless her voice is annoying). If you hadn't mentioned, I would've totally forgot about it. Simon really outlived Werckmeister and Fu Manchu. But in fact, I think all the dark mages have some serious problem with life extension. Even Kanae and Sophia got their lives extended too as far as I can see. Kanae is from the first WW, so she's still within acceptable range, but I don't remember if Sophia mentioned about her origins (at one point she mentioned something about the old Roman empire or Greek or something, but I think that was only about the homonculus talk). Oh and also, from now on let's move related topics like this into the talk pages of the wiki. Otherwise finding old info would be a real pain. Venom00 (talk) 02:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) That was fast I was only starting to look for the DL link on hongfire and stuff... But well, one thing I wanna know is about the graphic quality of the game. As far as I can see, the very first images of the game were pretty good, but as the release date crept closer, the CG started looking weird (especially the way they drew Sana's face). I wonder if it gets even worse later on. Venom00 (talk) 13:58, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The only thing that kept me going in 11eyes was the need to know what happened to Lieselotte lol. But well, anything is a pass for me. But hang on... Does this game has that mind raping text like 11eyes? Venom00 (talk) 04:27, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I mean does it have difficult kanji or sophisticated philosophy (like Johanna talks). Other than that I can grope my way around. Venom00 (talk) 11:19, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see I guess it wouldn't be any good to know too much spoiling. Though I haven't been able to find a torrent link yet. Maybe I'll end up using DL link after all. Btw, did you forget to tell me, or just didn't see that freaking old picture cameo? Venom00 (talk) 17:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Just updates Though sold as standalone versions, EXA is an update of voice and extended scenario for the original game while EXS is an update of 2 additional scenarios and H-scenes for EXA. Venom00 (talk) 13:33, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Totally new routes EXA only has Sakura's route. EXS contains two additional routes for Sayuki and Momiji. I don't remember if you can skip the H-scenes or not but well, in the worst case you'll just have to do it manually. At least the fights are interesting to behold. Been quite a while since I last liked a male boss character. Venom00 (talk) 13:04, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Are you going randomly or specifically chose Yuki's route to go first? Actually, what I wanna ask is if there is an order to follow like in most VNs, or I can just go Miori and head straight for the True End in the second run. Venom00 (talk) 00:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey.... Are you still around? This is Rtys8,a fan who wants to reveal the truth of 11eyes to those who want to search for it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfEyDPTnphU Now,is almost end of 2013,just to inform you,as of this date,the Resona Forma fandisk is partly in chinese. (I lost access to that account due to problems with access rights on YT,so i cannot complete the video's subs or continue the series.I had to use the 11eyes crossover version,since i have trouble finding the chinese patch for the original pc game.) Frankly, i am not very satisfied with my translating, as it lacks the "authenticity" from the original japanese. So,is anyone on the team able to assist me?Or....is the team already dead?Thanks for the Wiki,anyway, there is a lot of technobabble i could not understand in chinese. I want to translate this game,not just to redeem the image of the anime in my mind,but also to really understand what was the real picture. Rtys8 (talk) 09:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) New Game? Uh....New game? I am appreciative you responded.With the translation team at Thule Society dead or ignoring me.....there's no way for anyone to pick up 11eyes's true story in english. Anyway, for the most part, after doing quite a few clips here,i find i can handle most of the script. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_MlYRO4O9Y&list=PLTGapCx3nmQdjQz3EHBF0HzjrHIiJnsIC&index=1 But when it comes to very specific context like spells and chants,i can't handle them.I REALLY need help on those as i am going to get to Ira's and Invidia's debut soon. Rtys8 (talk) 22:43, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha So they put a real cameo instead of just mentioning them now? I need to finish the last 3 routes of Mayosube. Also, it's been a while. Venom00 (talk) 00:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Index at this time? It makes people wonder what they have been doing for the past games. I can confirm that Mayosube doesn't have the build up that 11eyes and 3days had. If anything, it has the opposite flow. The core content in the second half is not even close to as interesting as the first half. And since the True End is locked until all other routes are cleared, it's quite a hassle. Venom00 (talk) 21:42, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Liber_7 Yes I WAS just as hype as you are. But when you mention that it actually takes place in Ayamegaoka, my mind exploded. I'm super happy that they're finally picking up that storyline again. Let's see if we get to see the last of Thule. Mayosube is pretty...well, meh. Basically, the story about is returning Vier to the elf world, and save the world from the side effect of her wish-granting power. The part after going to the elf world is different depending on which route you're taking, but it ends up the same way (Vier having to become the nutrient source of the great tree to restore the human world to normal). The true ending offers a better conclusion (Kazuma able to save Vier at the root of the tree some time after her hibernation), I think, but the story degrades too much from the elf world part onward, so I'm still left with Nana's and Yuki's route, and the true end. I didn't play the FD (because it seems to only have H content and nothing else), so I don't know if Index is actually involved, or it's just a random comic relief. In the main story though, when Nayuta thought about what she wanted to wish for, she mentioned a few objects in 11eyes (i.e. the Eye of Aeon). It stopped there though. Venom00 (talk) 12:35, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Nice If they manage to maintain that direction, I expect a lot of backstabbing in this VN. Let's see what the twist would be. I, for once, am curious about the role of the new Hirohara in this story (since Nayuta was excellent in Mayosube). Other than that, it's nice that they've coined a term for this series. I'm guessing that they want to expand upon this storyline in the future. Venom00 (talk) 02:39, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Makes sense From a business perspective, VNs belongs to the Game category. And this market has been surviving worldwide by dishing out low quality/price games to make a buck or two, which would gradually build up to fund for other more invested projects. Seems like VN readers don't agree with that approach and are more frank about their opinions than your average casual gamer folks (which I wish was the case with the game market). Venom00 (talk) 05:40, January 12, 2016 (UTC) That's one way to see it In the end, it boils down to getting the right content to the right audience. Though Lass spent some time working on things that they shouldn't have, I'm sure at least they now know what not to do. Speaking of which, has LEGIOん always been the scenario writer for all of Lass titles? I do remember him writing for 11eyes (hell, his notes take the majority of the Complete Illust Works), but not sure about 5th and 6th style. Venom00 (talk) 10:20, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Ooh Nice. though I sure hope that refers to the Modern magic instead of just the way of using magic in modern era. Venom00 (talk) 02:22, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Doing Liber7 right now Nice. That's more than I expected; by chance I also saw a CG with Azi Dahaka's magic circle. I've only installed the game so hopefully I'll have check it out soon. Venom00 (talk) 10:34, January 7, 2017 (UTC) A shame but I expected as much 11eyes set the bar pretty high. But I guess Lass wanted to do something different and just not milk the old concept. Venom00 (talk) 12:21, January 8, 2017 (UTC)